


Perfectly Truthful.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Harry Potter decides to be perfectly truthful Severus Snape ends up feeling truthfully stumped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Truthful.

 

**Title** : _ **Perfectly Truthful.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 375: Wait and See.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ The day Harry Potter decides to be perfectly truthful Severus Snape ends up feeling truthfully stumped.

**A/N:** A long time ago [](http://fallconsmate.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fallconsmate**](http://fallconsmate.dreamwidth.org/) used one of her reviews to putin my head a picture of the boys that I've never been able to forget. Since her comment was the inspiration for this drabble's opening sentence, I wish to dedicate this particular piece to her. Here is to a wonderful reader, reviewer and friend. May you enjoy this work as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;D

 

_**Perfectly Truthful.** _

Severus couldn't believe that he was being chased around his own damned couch by an ardent Harry Potter.  
“Stop this nonsense, Potter!  I must explain...

“Kissing you isn't nonsense. Kissing you is heavenly, Severus. I lov...”

Severus couldn't bear to hear it.  
“You drank a confiscated potion from my desk-drawer. It must have been Amortentia...”

“It wasn't.” 

“We can't afford to wait and see...”

“I drank Veritaserum, Severus.”

Severus gaped.  
“You drank... _Why_?”

“Because I love you.”

“I can't believe...”

“I'm being perfectly truthful.”

“Oh!”

Harry smirked.  
“Oh, indeed.”

“But I'm...”

“Wonderful? Perfect? _You_? I already know that, my love.”

 

 


End file.
